Naruto Tasters :
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: A few ideas I had. Pleae R&R and tell me which ones you like. Constructive Critisiam always welcome   .   Rating may change depending on story!  .


The One That Went Amiss - SasuNaru

Naruto sighed quietly. He hated this. He hated the waiting when Sasuke went on missions that were a month or more long. He always worried about the Uchiha after he left, even though he knew there was no need. It was irrational to worry; He was one of the strongest ninja his age. Even so, Naruto was always worried -he'd only recently saved his relationship with the raven haired ninja when they'd fought about Sasuke going to Orochimaru. It had ended with Sasuke walking out and disappearing for a week. During that time, Naruto was terrified that Sasuke _had _left to serve Orochimaru, but he returned, apologising to Naruto and everyone else. He also promised not to go to Orochimaru.

The Redhead's Dilemma - GaaNaru

Gaara frowned as he found his thoughts, once again, turning to a certain blond ninja. He didn't understand what happened when he thought of that person. Why his cheeks warmed and reddened. Why his heart sped up, and his pulse quickened. Sighing, he looked up as he heard the door to is bedroom open. Temari was stood in the doorway. She walked up to him and sat down near him, looking concerned. Gaara had been looking more troubled lately, something was obviously troubling him... But what?

Gaara shook his head, trying to clear it of all thoughts of Naruto. He had to get himself under control before he spoke to Temari. He needed to know what was happening, and why.

Training - KakaSasu

Panting, Sasuke looked up at his mentor. They had been training for almost 6 hours now, and both were sweating, panting and looking slightly beaten. They had extremely low chakra and energy levels, but Kakashi didn't seem to have any desire to stop. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, who met his eyes. As they met, Sasuke's heart started beating faster, and he could feel himself starting to blush. _Why does Kakashi Sensei have to have this effect on me? _He thought _I can't concentrate on my training properly, seeing him like this. _Kakashi's foot connecting with his chest pulled him from his thoughts. Grunting as he flew a few feet into the air, barely managing to land on his feet. Kakashi walked over, sighing.

"Sasuke, let's stop for today. You don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything at the moment. Go on, I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow morning. Oh, and you should probably get Tsunade to check those ribs. I might have put a little too much force behind that kick."

Sasuke nodded, before turning away to hide his embarrassingly red face.

A Strange Dicovery. - SasuNaru (Maybe some KakaSasuNaru, depending on what I decide)

*Might not be that good, as it would be my first major smutty story :S*

Kakashi frowned looking around the main room of Sasuke Uchiha's small apartment. It was obvious by the scarily large ammount of sexual items that were strewn throughout the room (Including tubes of lube, a vibrator, and shockingly, a _whip_) that he hadn't been expecting any company. Walking through the main room, he glanced into the kitchen, and his eyes widened. There were shreds of fabric littering the floor, and the table had a large crack down the middle. There was also a small ammount of blood on the table. Kakashi shook his head. Either sasuke had been attacked, which was unlikely, or he'd had _alot _of fun last night. Still shaking his head, the copy-ninja walked cautiously towards sasuke's bedroom. He'd only come up here to see where the boty was, as he'd been late for training, which never happened. Taking a deep breath, kakashi opened the door a tiny bit, and peered in. He held in a gasp as he took in the raven haired boy snuggled up in bed with none other than _Naruto! _Smiling slightly, he closed the door, before walking back towards the front of the apartment. Just as he got to the door, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who are you and _what _are you doing in my home?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Well, sasuke. I was just looking for you and Naruto. I worried when neither of you turned up for training this morning. Sakura's looking for Naruto, but I guess there's no need. Is there?" he said pleasently, before turning to look at his student.

"Seriously? I think it's kinda cute. Everyone thinks you hate Naruto, but really... They have _no _idea." Sasuke just stared for a few moments before he remembered he was meant to reply.

"Kakashi? What- Oh, SHIT"

Konaha High's New Musician - SasuNaru (?) *Will probably have other pairings aswell. Send a request if you have a particular one you want included, and I'll see what I can do ^.^*

Hurrying down the main hallway of Konaha high, Naruto Uzumaki sighed in annoyance. It was only his first day, and already he was late! How was tht even possible? how couyld he let himslef be late? He should've accepted the map they offered him when he was in the office. Looking at the room numbers, he cheered up a little. He'd finally got to the hundread. He was looking for room 104. _100, 102, 104! _Finally, Naruto rushed into his homeroom, 15 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei, I got lost finding my way here!" he panted, after running for the first 67 rooms. Iruka, his tutor, just nodded.

"Make sure you're not late again" was all he said, before gesturing to a seat next to a dark haired boy.

"You can sit next to Sasuke. He can show you the way to your lessons until you learn the routes yourself." Naruto nodded, before taking his seat.

_**A.N.: **__Heyy guys! I wasn't sure what to write about, so I decided to write some tasters for a few Naruto stories :) Please R&R if you like any of them! I'll write more of the most popular ones! :D_

_(Although I'm alrady continuing Konaha High's new musician)_


End file.
